vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinnosuke Tomari
|-|Shinnosuke Tomari= |-|Kamen Rider Drive (Type Speed)= |-|Type Deadheat= |-|Type Formula= |-|Type Tridoron= |-|Super Deadheat= |-|Zerodrive= Summary Shinnosuke Tomari (泊 進ノ介 Tomari Shinnosuke) is a former elite police officer and detective who lost all his motivation after he accidentally injured his partner during the catastrophic Global Freeze. After his demotion into the Special Investigation Unit, he met Mr. Belt and was put on the front lines in the war against the Roidmudes as Kamen Rider Drive (仮面ライダードライブ Kamen Raidā Doraibu). After his actions as Drive garnered public attention and praise from the rest of the police force, he regained his former glory as an elite officer. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | High 8-C | High 7-C, higher with Dead Zone | 7-B | At least 7-B, possibly High 6-A | Likely High 8-C, higher with Dead Zone | Likely High 8-C Name: Shinnosuke Tomari, Kamen Rider Drive Origin: Kamen Rider Drive Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Police Officer, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: |-|Kamen Rider Drive=Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Thanks for Core Driviars which has power to countered Heavy Acceleration), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Unaffected to Freeze's memory manipulation) Hand to Hand Combat, Enhanced Speed with Type Speed, Enhanced Strength with Type Wild, Scanning with Type Technic, Fire Manipulation and Wind Manipulation (via Max Flare Tire, can generate fire balls or flamming cyclones to attack the target), Needle Manipulation (via Funky Spike Tireshoot, can shoot spike projectiles at the target or rotate the tire rapidly that it shreds any enemy he comes within range of), Projectile Creation and Clone Summoning (via Midnight Shadow Tire, can shoot purple-coloured energy shuriken to enemies and summon clones), Trap Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (via Justice Hunter Tire, can trap an enemy with Justice Cage which transform into a square jail cell-like cage with electrified bars), Coin Manipulation (via Dream Vegas Tire, shoots an overflowing barrage of gold coins at the enemy), Concrete manipulation (via Spin Mixer Tire, can fire a salvo of quick-drying cement from the tire to bind the target), Monster Physiology (via Massive Monster Tire, can generate monster's tongue to lash the enemy or monster's mouth to crush the enemy), Seperation, Teleportation and Portal Creation (via Dimension Cap Tire, can generate a teleporting portal from the Dimension Cab Tire and separates a portion of his body from the rest of himself to use for multiple tasks), Healing (via Mad Doctor Tire), Enhanced Drillmanship (via Rumble Dump Tire, it has a weapon called Rumble Smasher which based on drill), Enhanced Hookmanship (via Hooking Wrecker Tire), Gravity Manipulation (via Rolling Gravity Tire, can make gravitation energy from 10 ton weight to dominate the enemy), Part Manipulation (via Fire Braver Tire, can use Ladder Expander from the tire to grab and lift anything), Ice Manipulation (via Road Winter Tire, can fire the ice storm to freeze the target) |-|Type Deadheat & Super Deadheat=All former powers from his base, Statistics Amplification with Dead Zone (Can boost his more power), Berserk Mode (When DH Kourin maxes out, this form goes to Berserk Mode which significantly boosts his stats, but he become uncontrolable) |-|Type Formula=All former powers from his base, Wind Manipulation, Super Speed, Nitrogen Manipulation (via Mantarn F01 Tires, increase more strength and speed with its nitro boosters), Part Manipulation (via Jacky F02 Tire, can extend a floor jack from it), Enhanced Clawmanship (via Sparner F03 Tire which based on wrench) |-|Type Tridoron=All former powers from his base, Vehicle Physiology (Combine The Tridoron onto Shinnosuke to transform to Type Tridoron), Power Mixture (Can combine difference 3 tires into singular tire with unique abilities), Multiple Personalities (Can change body controling between Shinnosuke and Mr.Belt), Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Althlete level (He is police officer who has combat skills, also can take a attack against Soji Kuruse) | Large Building level (Base form's Kicking Power average is 10 tons) | Large Town level (Comparible to Deadheat Mach who defeated Kamen Rider Ohja), higher with Dead Zone (Dead Zone ability can boost more combat capabilities which can comparible to Heart) | City level (Defeated Kamen Rider Yongo who should be stronger than Kamen Rider Sango, who defeated Kamen Rider Ichigo and Yongo) | At least City level (Stronger than before), possibly Multi-Continent level (Defeated Sigma Circular and Paradox Roidmude who generated Global Freeze which affacted over the world) | Likely Large Building level (Stated that this form is weaker than Drive's other form), higher with Dead Zone (Same function as Type Deadheat) | Likely Large Building level (Stated that this form in uncomplete version of Type Speed) Speed: At least Normal Human | Superhuman, Subsonic (55.6 m/s at full speed) movement and combat speed via Type Speed | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparible to Kamen Rider Mach) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | Superhuman | Superhuman Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | Class 5 (Can lift 10 ton weight) | At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 | Likely Class 5 (Stops a truck with boosters while transforming) | Unknown Striking Strength: Athletic Class | Large Building Class | Large Town Class, possibly higher with Dead Zone | City Class | At least City Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | Likely Large Building Class | Likely Large Building Class Durability: Athletic level | Large Building level (Takes a attack that getting knocked out of the building and make an explosion) | Large Town level | City level | At least City level, possibly Multi-Continent level | Likely Large Building level | Likely Large Building level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: * Drive Driver: Belt-based transformation device * Mach Driver Honoh: Temporary belt-based transformation device * Shift Brace: Bracelet-based transformation device * Shift Cars: Gives access to Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Shinnosuke/Drive to move normally during a Slowdown. * Shift Car Holder: Carrier strap for the Shift Cars * Handle-Ken: Drive's sword weapon. * Door-Ju: Drive's gun weapon. * Trailer-Hou: Drive Type Formula's personal weapon. * Tire Specific Items ** Justice Cage: Drive's jail cell-based item via the Justice Hunter Tire and one of Type Tridoron People Saver's items. ** Drum Shields: Drive's slot machine wheel-based items via the Dream Vegas Tire and Type Tridoron American Dream's weapon. ** Monster: - Drive's car boot-based items via the Massive Monster Tire and one of Type Tridoron Tough Guy's weapons. ** Rumble Smasher: Drive's drill-based item via the Rumble Dump Tire and one of Type Tridoron Koujigenbar's items. ** Cure Quicker: Drive's first aid kit-based item via the Mad Doctor Tire and one of Type Tridoron People Saver's items. ** Capture Hook: Drive's winch-based item via the Hooking Wrecker Tire and one of Type Tridoron Tough Guy's weapons. ** Ladder Expander: Drive's ladder-based item via the Fire Braver Tire and one of Type Tridoron People Saver's items. ** 10-ton Weight: Drive's weight-based item via the Rolling Gravity Tire and one of Type Tridoron Koujigenbar's items. ** Frostreamer: Drive's disc-based item via the Road Winter Tire and Type Tridoron Weather Report's weapon. ** Jacky Riser: Drive's floor jack-based item via the Jacky F02 Tire and one of Type Tridoron Grand Prix's weapons. ** Grasper Claw: Drive's wrench-based item via the Sparner F03 Tire and one of Type Tridoron Grand Prix's weapons. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: the Drive Driver can be hacked. Cannot use Type Deadheat for a long time which make him berserk. Key: Shinnosuke Tomari | Kamen Rider Drive | Type Deadheat | Type Formula | Type Tridoron & Type Special | Super Deadheat | Zerodrive Gallery KRDr-Drivewild.png|Type Wild KRDr-Drivetechnic.png|Type Technic TYPE-SPECIAL.png|Type Special Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Armored Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vehicles Category:Weapon Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Police Officers Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Heal Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Speedsters Category:Combat Speed Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Drill Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Male Characters